


Don't You Make Me Worry

by StryderMel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-shot] When someone breaks into her apartment, Charlie is ready for the burgler, equipped with a gun... [Fluff, sibling-like-love]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Make Me Worry

Charlie stared at the clock that hang on her wall. 3:12 am. She sighed annoyed. Why was it so hard to just fall asleep? She turned around, staring out of the window. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. An hour later she fell asleep.

Around 5 am Charlie cracked an eye open. The sun started to rise and her front door opened silently. She grabbed her gun carefully, trying not to take the safety off on accident.

She went towards her door, noticing a figure and… blood. She stopped and stared before realizing who was staying in her living room. She threw the gun into the corner and practically ran towards the human. She held him firmly, dragging him into her bedroom where she placed him on her bed. He groaned in pain.

"What have you done, idiot?" She asked, checking his wounds.

She saw him smirk in the dawn. "Hunting." He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "It's just a little bit blood, Charlie."

"A little bit!" she scoffed. "Dean, I mean…" She sighed and mumbled: "I'm gonna get some bandages. Stay right where you are!"

"Yeah, thank you," she heard him yell sarcastically after her.

She searched her whole apartment until she found all bandages, then she ran back to Dean, kneeling in front of the bed, bandaging both his legs.

Dean sighed and said: "You should check if I'm a monster, though."

She stopped every movement to look at him, then she slapped his arm. He hissed and glared at her. "You're you."

He laid back, sighing again. "Now your bed will be bloody."

Charlie shrugged as she jumped onto the bed, kneeling down beside his head, checking it for injuries. "That's okay. I'm a woman, blood in my bed is nothing new for me."

Dean groaned. "Too much information."

She chuckled as she opened his shirt. "You're not bleeding here, why is _everything_ stained in blood?"

He shrugged. "Why are you taking my clothes off, Charlie? I know I'm hot, but –"

"Shut up." She searched his torso for injuries. When she found none, she searched his arm, bandaging some cuts. "We should go to a hospital, though."

Immediately he shook his head. "No."

The read head sighed but said: "Okay, then. Sleep now." She threw her blanket over him, got off the bed and went towards her wardrobe, opening it to get a pillow and a blanket.

The blonde opened one eye to look at her. "Where're you going?"

She looked back at him, holding the things she just gathered out of the wardrobe to her chest. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"I should sleep on the couch, this is your bed."

"You can't walk and I'm not gonna carry you there."

"Then stay," he said, looking at her now with both eyes open.

Charlie stared at him for a long time, then she sighed, setting her pillow beside his. She lay down, throwing the blanket over herself. He held out his arm to her, waving her closer. She did as he wanted, lying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He hugged her and sniffed her hair, rubbing her arm with a smile. She hugged his torso and sighed. "Don't ever scare me like this again," she whispered.

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Charlie. Sleep now."

"Goodnight, Dean," she said, a lazy smile on her face.

"Goodnight, little sis."


End file.
